


One Through Seven

by jester_complex



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, jfc i shouldn’t need to tag that, they’re so emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester_complex/pseuds/jester_complex
Summary: It's been two years since Five ran away.Vanya is tired of waiting and Luther just wanted a glass of water.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	One Through Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hated luther in season one but season two has changed my heart
> 
> He does still wanna bang his sister tho so...

Luther glanced up as the record stopped spinning. He sighed, standing up to put it back in the sleeve. He shoved it back in from where he got it, albeit a little aggressively. He was grumpy, give him a break. He straightened and just...stood there for a moment. 

It had been two years since Five had disappeared. Last year, Dad had put the portrait above the mantel. He wondered what would happen this year.

He sighed again and turned to put on his slippers. He needed a glass of water or something. Water was good, water was distracting.

He made his way down to the kitchen, the lights that were still on not helping to banish the thoughts of Five. He walked in to see Vanya, ingredients to a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich out in front of her. She didn't look up at him, which he thought was odd.

He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He glanced over at Vanya. She was holding a closed jar of peanut butter in one hand, and a butter knife limply in the other. She was barely moving. Whatever. He gulped the glass down quickly. He glanced out the window as he filled it again. As he shut the water off, Vanya set the jar and knife down loudly. He definitely didn't jump.

"Do you think Five is ever going to come back?" She asked unsurely.

Luther was taken aback by the question. She was always so insistent that he would walk through the door at any moment. She had protested (a Vanya version of protesting) the portrait, saying it was a memorial for someone who wasn't gone.

"What?"

"Do you think Five is going to come back?" She asked again, turning to look at him. Luther panicked for a moment at her watery eyes. "Be honest."

Luther thought of the way Five had looked at Dad before ran out that breakfast. He looked so annoyed (angry) at Dad. That's the last any of them had seen his face. He always hated Dad, he interrogated him at every turn.

"I—" Luther paused. He knew he, personally, would come back. But Five? He was very different than Luther. "No. I don't think he will."

Vanya looked at him for a moment, scanning his face for anything that might give away anything. She turned back to the jar.

"I guess there's no point making sandwiches then." She said shakily. She stood to go put them away, but she just looked at them. Luther gently set the glass down and slowly approached the table. He took the plate off the table and walked it back to the cupboard.

When he turned back to Vanya she was holding the bag of marshmallows in a death-grip. He took the too slices of bread back over to the breadbox. She slowly walked the marshmallows and peanut butter to the pantry. He tossed the knife back into the silverware drawer and slowly turned back to her.

"I can't believe it's been two years." She whispers.

"We always knew he'd be the first to leave." She doesn't react for a moment and Luther fears that was the wrong thing to say.

"Yeah," she said, turning to him. "I just thought we'd stay in touch, I guess." 

They awkwardly made their ways back to their rooms, turning the lights off as they went. Luther sat on his bed for a moment.

He took out Five's favorite record and set it on the turntable. The needle set right before his favorite song. He opened his door wide and turned the volume up for his siblings to hear.

'And now, the end is near

And so I face the final curtain

My friends, I'll say it clear

I'll state my case of which I'm certain'

He heard Allison's door creak open. Then Diego's.

'I've lived a life that's full

I traveled each and every highway

But more, much more than this

I did it my way'

Klaus's door swung open, followed by Ben's.

'Regrets, I've had a few

But then again, too few to mention

I did what I had to do

And saw it through without exemption'

Vanya's door hesitantly opened, as if she was trying to decide if it was worth it.

'I planned each charted course

Each careful step along the byway

But more, much more than this 

I did it my way'

And with that, they said goodbye to Number Five.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I was originally planning a part two but that's a lot of work guys.
> 
> Also i identify a lot with five (too much) and i love my way by frank Sinatra so i made it five's favorite song :l
> 
> Check out my other stuff!


End file.
